Lancer (Karna)
1= |-| 2= Lancer (Karna) is a character from the Light Novel Series Fate/Apocrypha and Video Game Series Fate/Extra CCC. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Killia VS Lancer (Karna) Possible Opponents *Adell (Disgaea) *Axel (Kingdom Hearts) *Bloodis (Disgaea) *Cú Chulainn'' (Fate/Stay Night)'' *Ike (Fire Emblem) *Gilgamesh (Fate/Stay Night & Fate/Extra) *Kratos (God of War) *Nuova Shenron (Dragon Ball GT) *Roy (Fire Emblem) *Zeref Dragneel (Fairy Tail) With Archer (Arjuna) *Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry) *Ragna the Bloodedge & Jin Kisaragi/Hakumen'' (BlazBlue)'' *Elesis & Elsword (Elsword) *Sol Badguy & Ky Kiske (Guilty Gear) *Thor & Loki (Marvel Comics) *Itachi Uchiha & Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) *Natsu Dragneel & Gray Fullbuster (Fairy Tail) *Inuyasha & Sesshōmaru (Inuyasha) History Death Battle Info Background *Name: Karna *Alias: Hero of Charity, Son of the Sun God *Height: 5'8 (178cm) *Weight: 143 (65kg), 165 (75kg) *Master: Feend vor Sembren (Fate/Apocrypha), Shirou Kotomine (Fate/Apocrypha), Ritsuka Fujimura (Fate/Grand Order), Jinako Carigiri (Fate/Extra), Hakuno Kishinami (Fate/Extella) *Likes: Friendship, Effort, Reconcilliation *Dislikes: The words "communication skill" *Qualified Servant Classes: Lancer, Archer, Rider *Older Half-Brother and Rival of Arjuna Parameters Fate/Apocrypha & Fate/Grand Order *Strength: B *Endurance: C *Agility: A *Mana: B *Luck: D *Noble Phantasm: EX Fate/Extra & Fate/Extella *Strength: B *Endurance: A *Agility: A *Mana: B *Luck: A+ *Noble Phantasm: A++ Weapons *Vasavi Shakti **A Divne Spear given to Karna by the Thuynder God Indra **A Spear with a large Black Blade that is made of lightning **Can be wielded without the Black Blade as a Staff-Spear **Deals A-Rank Physical Ddamage despite Karna only possesses a B Rank in Strength **Grants Karna the ability to Manipulate Lightning **Despite it's size, Karna is capable of wielding it with ease **Capable of destroying Mountains with just the Shockwave created from swinging it Skills *Magic Resistance **Rank C **Cancel spells with a chant below two verses. (Rank C) **Cannot defend against magecraft on the level of High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals (Rank C) **Class Skill of the Lancer Class ***Rank A with Hakuno Kishinami as his Master ***Cancel spells of a A-Rank or below reg regardless of what the High-Thaumaturgy is (A Rank) ***The Servant becomes untouchable to Modern Magi (A Rank) *Discernment of the Poor **Rank A **Enables Karna to grasp the true of the opponent **Basically enables him to tell when someone is lying to him *Divinity **Rank A **Is the measure of whether one has Divine Spirit aptitude or not **Stems from Karna's status as a Son of Surya, the Sun God. **After his Death unified with Surya causing him to possess a high Divine Spirit Aptitude **Recieves High Defensive Power when facing Sun Deity-Lineage Heroic Spirits with Rank B Divinity or Lower **Depending on the Rank, can break through skills such as Protection of the Faith adn Elightenment of the Sacred Fig *Mana Burst (Flames) **Rank A **Karna's Signature Skill **a Version of Mana Burst that infues weapons with Magical Energy imparting a Flame Effect **Karna can utilize it in a variety of different ways such as shooting fireballs, creating eruptions of flames, empowering Vasavi Shakti with Fire Effects **Stems from Karna's Status as the Demigod Son of Surya, the Sun God *Uncrowned Martial Arts **No Rank **Too his Opponents, it makes Karna's abilities and weapos appear a rank lower than it actually is **automatically terminated upon his True Name being revealed *Riding **Rank A **All Vehicles and Creatues except for Phantasmal Beast and Divine Beast-Rank can be utilized as mounts **Stems from Karna driving a War Chariot and Running across the Battlefiled in the Mahabharata. ***Rank B when Hakuno & Jinako is his Master ***Enables a Servant to handle Most Vehicles and Animals with above average skill ***This includes Vehicles that did not exists within the Time Period that they were alive in Noble Phantasm *Kavacha and Kundala: O' Sun, Become Armor *Brahmastra: O' Brahma, Cover the Earth *Brahmastra Kundala: O' Brahma, Curse Me *Vasavi Shakti: O' Sun, Abide to Death Feats *One of the Greatest Heroes in Indian Myth as well as one of the Two Heroes in the Indian/Hindu Epic Mahābhārata *In the Epic Mahābhārata, Fought for Sixteen Days in the Kurukshetra War *Was defeared by Arjuna during the Kurukshetra War by having his head cut off by an arrow *Was the only Warrior of his Era too conquer the entire world *Was known and Recognized as the Most Powerful Servant in the Great Holy Grail War (Fate/Apocrypha) *Was the only Servant in the Red Faction capable of holding his own against Lancer (Vlad III) **Lancer (Vlad III) had received an extraordinary power increase as a result of being in Romania, Transylvania being where the Great Holy Grail War took place *Fought Saber (Siegfried) too a Standstill **During his Second Fight Saber (Siegfried)/Sieg, destroyed the entire area and a mountain ranges as well as causing several explosions comparable to Volcanic Eruptions *Survived getting impaled by Berserker (Cú Chulainn Alter) in the back and was capable of unleashing Vasavi Shakti just as he vanished *Fought against and defeated Archer (Arjuna) and was on the verge of killing him in the North America Singularity *Alongside Saber (Gawain) fought against Meltlilith and Passionlip eventually together cutting down Passionlip *Became Caster's (Tamamo-no-Mae) Second in Command and joined her army comprised of Herself, Karna, Lancer (Elizabeth Bathory), Rider (Medusa), and Berserker (Lu Bu Fengxian) *Was the only one capable of seeing through Tamamo's cruel personality as Queen and saw that she would walk the right path *The Moon Cell considered Karna to be equal to Gilgamesh **Gilgamesh is considered to be the most Powerful Servant in the Nasuverse and in Fate/Extra, was powerful enough that he was sealed away to the Far Side of the Moon Cell. *Was capable of cutting through Space-Time in the Moon Cell creating a portal that enabled Jinako to leave the Moon Cell *In the Indian Lostbelt, fused with Vishnu and Shiva and managed to hold his own against a bloodlusted Arjuna Alter who had merged with almost every god in the Indian pantheon and was capable of destroying and recreating reality itself with one of his Noble Phantasms Flaws *Lancer Class Servants are weak against the Saber, Berserker, Ruler, and Beast I Class Servants *As a result of Vasavi Shakti and Kavacha and Kundala as well as his own Mana Upkeep, Karna's Magical Consumption Rate is incredibly high preventing him from using his abilities to their fullest extent as well as consuming a large amount of his Master's Magical Energy supply **This shouldn't be a factor though *Defeated by Sieg/Saber (Siegfried) and Rider (Astolfo) in Fate/Apocrypha *Defeated by Saber (Gawain) *Kavacha and Kundala does not go into affect if Karna is struck with attacks that attack him internally and inside his own body *Utilizing Vasavi Shakti's Attack requires him to remove his Armor sacrificing his greatest defense *Brahmastra: O' Brahma, Cover the Earth cannont be utilized against opponents of greater ability than Karna due to a curse. **However opponents of such ability and skill are rare *Was killed by Arjuna in his Epic as a result of numerous Curses and Divine Intervention Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Spear Wielders Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:TYPE-MOON Characters Category:Fate Characters Category:Demigod Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Ghosts Category:Magic Users Category:Warrior Category:Playable Character Category:Male Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:European Combatants Category:Japan Combatants Category:Royal Combatants Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonist Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Lightning Manipulators Category:Solar Using Characters